Quiet Rain
by Moonie1
Summary: Ever since Harley's come home the Joker has become more dangerous than ever. Can Batman find him in time?
1. Quiet Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Joker, or Harley. I'm just the author of this fic, which by my count, has a unique plot, so far.  
  
**************************************************  
  
It was raining hard. So hard that no one dared venture into it. It had been raining non-stop for two days, and everything and everyone was getting irritable. The sound of the droplets pouring down was enough to drive one mad - unless you already where.  
  
The Joker was staring out thr window, counting the rain drops that fel onto the window sill. His usual grin was nowhere to be seen on his pale face. Usually, he loved the rain, but today it reminded him of how closed in he was, how lonely he was.  
  
He couldn't use any of his plans. All of his goons were in jail. The Bat was also hot on his tail, so he had to lay low.  
But that wasn't it. No, these weren't the reason he felt like this. It was Harley.  
  
Ever since that Ivy woman came around, she was never home. Not that he wanted her - that's what he told himself - it was just too quiet.   
He was sick of this, he was going to bed.  
  
***  
He was laying in bed, still awake, when Harley finally came home. He glared at the ceiling, then got out of bed  
  
***************************************************  
  
Not sure if I should continue. If you'd like, review. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! 


	2. You missed me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Joker, Ivy or Harley. I'm just the author of this fic, which by my count, has a unique plot, so far.  
  
**************************************************  
Harley tiptoed into the hideout, hoping the babies and Mr.J wouldn't wake up. She got as far as the couch before she was bowled over by her darling hyenas.  
  
"Babies, babies, shhh, we don't want to wake Puddin', shhh", she said in a soft whisper, with a hint of laughter on her voice. Of course, the Joker was already up. He'd been up a long time. Something in him told him to keep quiet, to just watch Harley play. This part of him also hoped Harley would come to bed. But the rest of him, which was swiftly taking over, told him that Harley wasn't coming anywhere near his bed, that Harley should be punished for making him wait for her for so long.  
  
"Harley."  
  
The word was enough to make a chill crawl up Harley's spine. She swiftly turned towards the voice, to look into the eyes of her angel. When she saw his glare, her heart sank, and her smile flew away. Harley knew what was coming. She knew she deserved it too. She woke her Puddin' up. He hated so much to be woken up. But that wasn't all. She had been with Red, instead of him. She had left him alone. She stood, and shooed her babies away.  
  
"Yes Puddin'?"  
  
She silently scolded herself. 'Yes Puddin?' Is that all she had to say after staying away for so long? She should have said sorry right away! Now her angel would be furious with her! Well, more then he is now, she reminded herself.  
  
"Harley...where have you been?" His voice was calm and heavy, too calm for Harley's liking.  
  
"Oh Puddin', I'm sorry I was away so long. I was wish Red, and I was just having so much fun. I know I should have come home right away but I was just having so much fun and-" He cut her off, putting his hand up. He knew where she had been. Knew who she was with. What he didn't know was why she hadn't called. How long had it been? Atleast a week, to be sure. Why hadn't she come home? Was this Ivy woman so enchanting that his Harley didn't want to-he stopped himself. He didn't want his thoughts taking this route.  
  
"You don't call, you don't write.."  
  
"I'm so sorry Puddin'!"  
  
He sighed. "Really Harley? Are you really sorry? It would seem to me that you don't care." His voice was still calm and even, like the calm before a storm. It frightened Harley more than any harsh words could ever.  
  
"Oh, you know that's not true Angel! I was just having so much fun, I didn't know it had been so long!"  
  
"Is this Ivy woman so enchanting that you'd stay with her for so long? I know you have no other friends Harley, but that doesn't mean you abandon me for her."  
  
"Oh, but Puddin', you know I wouldn't do that! I love you and-". Again, he cut her off. "No, Harley, I don't know that. You've been gone for atleast a week, then you come home, and for all I know you could just be here to pack your things."  
  
"Puddin', no! I came home because I missed you". "You missed me..after a week of absolutely no contact, after my not knowing where you are at, if you're even breathing," his voice held a dangerous ege now, "you come home, telling me you miss me. Well, Harley old girl, you can just go back to your precious Ivy."  
  
"No, Puddin', I mean it! I have missed you. Ivy needed me to help her-" this time he was livid. "Help her? HELP HER? What could you possibly have done that would take an entire damn week? What about me Harley? What about helping ME for a change? Batman is after me like a bitch in heat, and all of my men are in jail! I could use a little help too, Harley! But no, you have to run off with your new friend, who HATES me, by the way, to help HER!"  
  
Harley bit her lip, knowing she was wrong. She just nodded, feeling as low as dirt. "I'm sorry Puddin'". She turned towards her room, fighting her tears. Why had she stayed away so long? Now her puddin' hated her. She looked back at her angel, then turned away, tears spilling over.  
  
"Harley..", he called to her, his voice gentler then before. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to see her cry. He wanted to hold her. While she was gone, he had too much time to himself, to think. His thoughts scared him, and Harley was the only one who could keep the dangerous thoughts at bay.  
When he saw her turn around, and saw the sparkle in her eyes, he smiled, and opened his arms. "Come here, Harley Baby." She didn't need to be told twice. She jumped into his arms, and though she knew they still had some things to work out, she let those thoughts die away as he carried her to his room.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I wasn't sure anyone liked the story! Ahh. Hehe, so happy. Yes, this chapter was pure fluff, hehe. Well, I like fluff, so there^-^ I changed the rating from G to PG because of the fluff, and mild language. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably end it here, unless you guys tell me not to. I am a slave to my audience, hehe. Thanks again! 


	3. Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Joker, Ivy or Harley. I'm just the author of this fic, which by my count, has a unique plot, so far.  
  
**************************************************  
Now that Harley was back the Joker was euphoric. After breaking in new goons the Joker had set loose a wave of chaos and terror, making the Bat run a obstacle course full of poison-spitting flowers, joker cards, and a hospital full of Smilex victims. He didn't know what happened, but whenever he thought of Harley, some amazingly distastrous plan jumped into his head.  
  
But Harley wasn't here now. This morning, Ivy came over and Harley left with her, promising to come back. He didn't believe her though. Not for a second.  
  
Later on in the day though, he heared her voice. He pulled open the door, and couldn't hold back a chuckle. There was Harley looking like a wet cat (He couldn't say rat, her eyes were too catty), but she was smiling all the same. He was about to call to her, but then he saw Ivy. He growled deep in his throat.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here?", he sneered at her, he then turned to Harley, glaring at her darkly. She jumped, her light and cheerful demeanor changing quickly.  
  
He opened the door, letting it slam into the wall.   
  
"Get out!"  
  
No one moved.  
  
"I said GET OUT! And if you want her so badly, you can leave too!"  
  
He went to his room, and, again, slammed the door. He heared Harley talking, but tuned her out. How dare she? How dare she bring that...WEED into his house? She was nothing but trouble! And Harley! What the hell was he thinking, letting her come back to him last time?  
  
He knew he had to force his anger at Harley, but didn't care. He wanted to be angry at her. Didn't she know what she did to him? And to bring that woman into his house...it was a slap in the face!  
  
Joker layed down, not changing out of his clothes at all. He closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over his head. It was then that Harley came in. He felt the bed go down as she sat, but didn't move. He pretended to be asleep, calming his breathing some.  
  
"Um..Puddin'..I'm sorry...I just...I know she's not your biggest fan, but she's my friend, I care about her. But I care about you too. Please don't be angry, Mr.J"  
  
When she got no response, she sighed sadly, and left the room, her head hung low. Joker sighed himself as the door closed.  
  
*******  
  
Sometime later, the Joker woke to the sound of crying. He knew immediately who it was and wished she were laying with him now, regretting letting his pride keep him from letting her. He got up, and made his way to her room, looking terrible in his wrinkled attire.  
  
"Harley? You alright?" He crooned softly. He didn't get a response, only more crying. He soon found out that Harley wasn't awake at all, she was crying in her sleep. Something within him ached and he sat on the bed, pulling her to him. After a few soft words she quieted down, and he got up.  
  
He took the time to tuck her back in, then went to his own room, changing into another suit.   
  
He had work to do.   
**************************************************  
  
Thankyou for your patience! Sorry it took so long, I was so busy with school and stuff. Well, I'm back now. I'm working on the next chapters now. Thankyou so much! 


	4. Where are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Joker, or Harley. I'm just the author of this fic, which by my count, has a unique plot, so far.  
  
**************************************************  
  
It had been four weeks since the Joker had begun his rampage and still Batman couldn't find him. He checked all of the usual hot spots. The old fair grounds, the joke shop, everywhere. Where was he? This was so frustrating!  
  
*BAM*  
  
  
  
Alfred, who'd been coming down the stairs to the study, had nearly dropped the tray of food in his hands.   
  
"Master Bruce, if you could please keep your temper in check. You aren't going to find anyone by breaking things."  
  
"You try staying up every waking hour looking for that monster! He's not going to be found until he either gives himself up or he gets bored!"  
  
"If you please, sir, I believe you may get more information if you'd speak with Ms. Quinnzel. Perhaps she'd know where he is?"  
  
Without a second though, Bruce became Batman and left.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harley Quin! That's all this is about! Why hadn't he seen it before? Find Harley and you find the Joker.   
  
Well, part one of the plan was accomplished. She was staying in an abandoned office building. It was unique. If Batman hadn't seen Ivy and Harley driving to it he would have known.  
  
Batman was waiting now. t had been 20 minutes and still no Joker. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe only Ivy and Harley hid there.  
  
Just then, the door flung open and an irate Ivy stormed out. A very woeful looking Harley stuck her head out the door, saying something he thought sounded like "sorry". He crept closer to the building, wondering what was going on. Ivy drove off, and Harley turned to go inside. He waited a couple minutes and got inside, to find an empty entry hall. Which way to go?   
  
  
  
He was on his way to the top of the building when he heared a door close. He raced up the stairs and waited by the door, hoping the Joker was in there. He was wrong though, as he found out when he opened the door. It was Harley, breathing congestedly.   
  
Oh great, not again. Another day of abuse and misery. He eased his way into the room and approached the bed she was laying on. He checked her for bruises and injuries but astonishing enough found none. What in the world was going on?  
  
**************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy with school, my website, and finals. I've finally finished with all the though so I'll try to update each part of the story weekly. Thankyou so much for your reviews! 


	5. Not a Total Lose

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Joker, or Harley. I'm just the author of this fic, which by my count, has a unique plot, so far.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Harley was asleep, now he could get the Joker. He left the room searching others, but it had been nearly an hour and still no Joker. He was still wondering about Harley's state, but he'd worry about that later. Finding the Joker was more important.  
  
He eased open the final door and was greeted with the site of an empty bed. He nearly put his first through the wall. Where the hell is he?  
  
Well, it wasn't a total lose. He still had Harley. He'd get the Joker. He just had to wait a little bit longer. Maybe Harley was the key. At any rate, he was getting one crazy clown off the streets and into Arkam. This was enough for him.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sorry this was so short. The last one was a bit large though, so heh. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I'll hopefully finish this soon. And hopefully our story will have a happy ending! I'll try to finish this in less than 10 chapters, but I can't promise anything. Tune in next week for a rousing episode of "Quiet Rain!" 


	6. Frustration

This is a short chapter because I have to get off the computer but I have more written. I hope everyone will continue to support me, thanks for everything. -

Jaw clenched tightly, Harley was incredibly angry. Being woken up with handcuffs was not what she had been looking forward to, and now she was at Arkham in an interrogation room. She refused to talk, and refused to look at the man..no..BAT in front of her. He wouldn't get any information out of her, her Puddin' was too important to her. Especially after tonight, she wanted to prove her love to her Mr. J. As if she would tell Batman ANYTHING! The man was going to wait a long, long time for the answers he wanted, and he was going to have to search for the answers he wanted.

Batman was incredibly frustrated. Two hours! Two hours and she hadn't said a thing! Not a damn word! He was ready to put her back in her cell, but knew that was what she wanted. Well, two could play at her game. He was going to continue his interrogations until he couldn't stand it anymore! Hopefully she'll let something slip!

I'm making Batman into the bad guy, lol. Sorry! But he ALWAYS gets in Harley's way:P Lol. I like frustrating Batman, weee! - See you soon.


	7. Anger

Anger. That was the only emotion the Joker would admit to feeling at the moment. He comes home to find Harley gone—again! That weed was going to pay! How many times must she attempt to steal Harley away from him?!

Jumping into his car, the Joker drove to Ivy's hideaway at an incredible speed, endangering the lives of the general public of Gotham. Reaching his destination, Joker got out of the car and barged into Ivy's hideaway, which was located in an overgrown green house, most likely abandoned years ago. Perfect for her in every way, and dangerous to any unwanted quests that may arrive. Joker attempted to destroy a couple of plants as he searched the house and found that, when provoked, the plants could turn vicious in an instant. 'Best to stay away from those…..'

Ivy heard a noise and got up from her chaise lounge, annoyance peeking her nerves. Ivy found him in her parlor. The Joker…the one person she loathed more than Batman.

On seeing Ivy, Joker began berate Ivy, accusing her of abhorrent crimes against himself. He demanded to know where Harley was, all while he was hurling insults at her. On hearing this, Ivy was overcome with surprise. Ignoring his insults, Ivy interrupted him and demanded to know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"You honestly don't have any idea what I'm talking about?! You stupid weed, Harley is gone—again! Always you take her! Never do you leave well enough alone! Where is hell is she?!"

"I don't know! And it's her decision if she wants to come here, and with the way you treat her, I don't blame her! Maybe if you treated her better she wouldn't need to come here! You treat her like dirt, and she still cares for you! If she's left you, it's for the better!"

The Joker couldn't stand it anymore. Never had he struck at Ivy but she had gone too far. Leaping forward, he grabbed her arm and swung her down, her head meeting the floor. Quickly recovering, Ivy jumped up quickly and kicked his shin, making him bowl over in pain.

Growling with rage, Joker was overcome with incredible hatred and his patience was gone. "Where the fuck is she?! Tell me or I will destroy everything you hold dear, I will obliterate every last blessing weed in your green house, and I will annihilate you and everything you hold dear!"

Ivy backed away from the Joker and stared at him hard. "I don't know where she is. I told you that!"

"Where else would she be but here?!"

Sighing in frustration, Ivy retorted, "I don't know, maybe Arkham?! Don't ask me, I have no idea! The last time I saw her was when you were kicking me out!"

Eyeing Ivy hard, he admitted she was telling the truth. But where could she be?! Getting up and leaving without so much as a look back, Joker drove home, hoping to see Harley there. Finding no sign of her, he attempted to think through any possible places she could be.

Suddenly it hit him….Arkham. Maybe Ivy was right. Had Batman gotten to her while he was out terrorizing Gotham?! Getting up, the Joker jumped back into the car and raced towards Arham.

Hello everyone! I've been really busy with school but I stayed up late to write more for you all. I really appreciate the reviews and I hope to continue this story for you all. I hope to write more by next weekend, so please look forward to it!

3


	8. Harley

After Harley had been escorted back to her cell, much to the annoyance of Batman, she slumped against the cell wall, feeling drained. Batman had given her hell...an she had given him silence. But still...Harley couldn't help but feel weak-willed. Harley, for the first time in a long time, was starting to doubt herself and her love affair with the Joker. She felt that every time she was with her lover, it only caused him anger. Never did she see the smile that he used to wear especially for her anymore...the smile that provoked her to cross into madness. And yet...she couldn't help but feel her heart yearn for the man. It may be selfish of her, but she really couldn't let him go. Some people may think it was just insanity..but Harley knew in her heart that it was something more. He made her feel whole in a way that she never knew before meeting him. Despite what everyone thought..he needed her, as much as she needed him. Maybe it was selfish but...what's wrong with that? Feeling happy at her decision, Harley smiled.

Sighing, Harley got up and looked out the barred window. She wondered what Mr. J was doing, what he was thinking about..."Maybe he misses me..."

Laughing softly to herself, Harley turned away from the window a fell down on her bed. With memories of her lover dancing in her head, Harley fell asleep.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred quickly dodged the growling man. Pushing past him, Bruce Wayne threw himself into a chair. Pulling his mask off and discarding it, he put his head in his hands, breathing deaply in rage. Why wouldn't she talk! After all the abuse she puts up with, after everything the Joker's done to ruin her life, she still protects him! What did he have to do to knock some sense into Harley!

Alfred sighed and picked up the discarded mask, putting it on the lounge beside his charge. "Master Bruce, you must get a hold of yourself...I feel that you are being a tad bit impertinent, and I daresay that I do not agree with your mood." Bruce raised his head, and looked at his manservant dejectedly. "Alfred...you have no idea what I've been through tonight. That crazy clown is loose and his girlfriend is being completely useless...she won't tell me anything! After all the hell he has put her threw, how can she stay loyal to that sick bastard!

"Master Bruce, love makes people do extraordinary things...perhaps you need to find a different way to seize the Joker...perhaps through a different venue. It's obvious that the girl won't tell you anything in her state...she loves him, for whatever reason why. Perhaps you should concentrate on finding this reason, and then you can develop a strategy for capturing your man. Or perhaps you should concentrate on protecting this city from the crimes already committed, instead of future crimes that the Joker may cook up."

Bruce sighed, pulling himself out of the chair. Alfred was right...he should take things one step at a time. If Harley was going to ignore his request for information, he needed to find it elsewhere. But now he needed to return to the city. He still had a nights work to do.

The Joker was in no mood for games. He wanted Harley home and he wasn't going to wait any longer. Pushing the mocking voice in his head aside, Joker slinked through the halls of Arkham, in no mood for guards and wasting time.

After opening her cell door, he looks around in confusion. His heart sinking at not seeing her, begins to feel..worry. Casting the emotion aside, he again allows his eyes to wander the cell, when he catches a glimpse of blonde hair. Laughing at himself, the Joker slides over to Harley's bed. Sitting on the edge, he runs his fingers through he hair. Seeing her blue eyes open slowly, he smiles at her, chuckling to himself. "She awakens...hello, Harley."

"Mr. J...," Harley sighed euphorically. Her eyes half-lidded with fatigue, she reached for her Puddin's face. Capturing her hand in his own, he stared into her eyes, his smile disappearing to be replaced by a serious expression. "Harley, where have you been? Bud and Lou haven't been fed and there is so much to do. Not only that...I do not like to wake up to an empty bed, Harley..."

Eyeing her meaningfully as he draped himself over her body, he hoped his message was loud and clear, and by the look of things it was. Crying out with glee, Harley kissed him softly. Pulling away, the Joker laughed heartedly. "Harley, I don't know about you, but Arkham isn't where I'd like for this to pan out...perhaps somewhere a little less stifling?" Pulling her along as he walked out of her cell, he laughed maniacally into the darkness, no longer caring if the guards attempted to stop them.

Ok! One more chapter completed! I attempted to make up for my long absense, and I truly appreciate all the lovely reviews! I am on spring break so...yeah...hopefully we can finish this thing soon! Or not...I don't really want to finish it just yet! I am having too much fun. If they are not in character, I apologize...it's really tough them in character while still making this a romance so...sorry! Anyway..hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be simply Joker and Harley, and..well...it may get a bit steamy! Hehe, see you all soon!


	9. She's mad

Hello everyone! After six long years, I am ready to put this to bed. I may do a sequel, but I think I owe it to you all to at least give this story a resolution! I hope the ending isn't too awful…I wrote this when I was very tired.^^; so here it is, the final installment of Quiet Rain!

Harley was elated as the Joker led her into their hideout. After such a long ordeal, she just wanted to embrace her comic lover. And yet…she was very nervous. Her lover's personality had shifted so much in such a short time. Ever since she had met Ivy, there had been a strange shift in her lover's personality. In all the time they had been together, the Joker had never really expressed any notions of Harley being precious to him, and he had never been very tender with her. Lately, however, the Joker had a jealous temperament that surprised her. With this jealousy came a protectiveness that warmed her heart. She hoped it would last.

The Joker's own thoughts were going down a similar path. 'Why..,' he asked himself, 'Why do I feel this way?' Amazed at how his feelings had shifted, he tried to ignore the part of him that was so profoundly skeptical. After years of complete control over his actions, Harley has caused him to second guess his motives. Part of him was angry at her for it. It scared him to think she understood him, and still loved him. The rest of him couldn't be bothered to think about it. Especially now, with her arms draped around his torso, fingers lightly dusting his abdomen. 'Madness,' he reasoned with a sigh of elation, 'she is mad…'

Harley and the Joker aside tonight had been a pretty decent night for Batman. He may not have set any records, but at least 7 crooks were behind bars. What amazed him, however, is that no one, not one person, knew anything about the Joker's latest plans. Usually the madman couldn't keep anything under wraps for long, with his love of being the center of attention. What unnerved him was that he had no clue as to what the clown was up to. His assaults on Gotham had been random, as of late. Even when the clown broke Harley out of prison, he had kept a low profile! The Joker NEVER kept a low profile……why now? Deciding he had done all he could for the night, Batman left his cave and attempted to get some rest.

Harley had never before felt so much rapture. It was like they were discovering one another for the first time, so fresh and new. The Joker attended to her every need, bringing her to climax so many times, so many times before his own. She couldn't think but for the bliss she felt at that moment. Her hand in his, she felt his trembling to match her own. Her heart ached with devotion, so much more than ever before. And their eyes…never did his eyes leave her's for long. Never had she seen such love reflected back to her, never so much need. The pair of lovers embraced for one last time, and fell into a deep slumber, euphoric and somnolent.

It had taken 2 weeks, but Batman finally had the crazy pair behind bars. It may not have been the way he expected but it still happened. When the Joker hadn't come out of hiding, Batman had made it his mission to find him. Unfortunately, the office building they had formerly held up in was vacant, so it made finding them difficult, especially when the Joker wasn't actively demonizing Gotham. By chance, Batman had found them at one of their old stomping grounds: the old fair grounds. The thing that made him apprehensive was the fact that, after the first night of fighting, the Joker did not seem very reluctant to go back to Arkham. In fact, neither did Harley. It made Batman very uneasy. For good reason.

Harley couldn't wait until the tomorrow! Unbeknownst to her current captors at Arkham, there was going to be a getaway that would leave Arkham in crumbles. 'Try putting us in here, then, Bats!'

The Joker had it all planned out. He had told his henchmen to hide away until the plan was all set up. All they had to do was wait. In the meantime, the doctors at Arkham were trying this new treatment: communal therapy. All the most dangerous minds of Arkham would sit in the common room while the doctors would analyze them. Behind bullet-proof glass of course. The Harlene trapped inside of Harley was disgusted by this technique. The doctors always preached about trust, and yet, when the inmates were at their most harmless, failed to follow through on their own advice. If she were still working here! Well…it was probably best to let those thoughts rest.

Tonight was the night, and she was overwhelmed with excitement. Not only was she going home, her Puddin' had also promised her that they could take the night off and spend some alone time with one another.

Batman had rushed to deactivate the explosives and keep the inmates of Arkham inside their cells, but he finally finished. Luckily for him, the Joker wasn't very popular; no one in Arkham was aware of his recent plan. Because of the danger of the explosives, he was only able to take out the henchman and missed any opportunity to get the clown. And of course they switched hideouts on him, just to make the experience even more aggravating. He had an idea of where they might be, but decided to leave off for the night. Without his henchman the Joker was all but indolent, and any more attempts on the lives of Gotham citizens would be all but an impossibility. Going home to rest for the night, Batman prepared for the long campaign against injustice.

Harley breathed a deep, relaxing sigh. Unbeknownst to her, the Joker had packed a light supper to celebrate their release from Arkham. Planning a picnic under the stars was just one of the many unpredictable things her lover had done recently, and she was overjoyed. The Joker assured her that he was simply hungry, and that she would have to wash up, but Harley still felt her heart flutter with excitement. After their long affair, Harley finally felt as if it had all been worthwhile. Of course, nothing was going to be perfect, that much she knew. The Joker was still mad, still an irate man full of vengeful plans for the destruction of Gotham. That wasn't going to change. But she knew that he cared, and that was all that mattered to her. After the recent events, she had no doubt in her mind.

She too was mad, as evident of her devotion to him.

I hope that was worth the wait! I tried to end it with some sort of resolution, but it may not be what everyone suspected. I am a romantic at heart; I couldn't bear for Harley to have suffered in vain! Please let me know what you think. I may write a sequel/bonus chapter, depending on the response I get.

Bye everyone, hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
